


Sleepless nights

by kittys_devil



Series: Glam_Kink [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Isaac Carpenter (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M, glamk kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-07
Updated: 2011-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 03:49:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittys_devil/pseuds/kittys_devil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac goes on tour with Loaded, hes misses Tommy more than he thought he would.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless nights

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [This Prompt](http://glam-kink.livejournal.com/1444.html?thread=1659044#t1659044) at Glam_kink.

I’m on tour with Loaded.Not just on tour, on tour overseas. Fuck I have missed this.It’s been six months since I have been on the road with Adam. The nightly shows, the crazy tour from city to city shit. This is the life I love. 

But there is always a drawback to going on tour. I have to leave Sophie home. At least this time she’s not alone. But this time it’s even harder for me. I have to leave Sophie….and Tommy. 

It wasn’t a hard decision to have Tommy come lives with us. He needed a place, we had the room…and shit, it’s Tommy.I just spent months with him. Having him close was something I just grew to need. 

I kind of avoided him the last few days before I left. Sophie is use to it. The withdraw and whining I do before I go.The whole I want to stay and I want to go thing. 

I have my favorite picture of me and Tommy packed away with all the other important things. Of course I have a picture of Sophie.Plus the ridiculous stuffed animal she always gives me before I leave.This time I have a small panda that I’m going to carry around for a month. 

I snuck into Tommy’s room right before we left for the airport. I took his favorite hoodie. It smells like him and I know if I put it on it will be like a hug from him. 

~ ~ ~ ~

I’ve been on tour for two weeks.I miss Tommy.Tweeting is not much; he seems to be avoiding it. 

I’ve called him a few times but the time difference sucks. 

We finally get time to talk. 

“I miss you bro. Tour is fun and all, but not as fun as when you are here.”

“Ha! You just miss someone to stumble back to the hotel with from the bar.”

“Ok yeah, that too. So tell me what you have been up to.”

Tommy tells me about practice.He tells me about the shows in Chicago and his look alike in Ohio.He tells me about the new stuff he is working on and I can’t wait to hear it. 

I tell him about the tour.The crazy shit that I see with Loaded is different than when I was on tour with Adam. 

“I miss you Tommy.You need to come see me. Come on man, you don’t have anything to do. You can miss one practice with Monte.”

“Isaac I don’t know…”

“Please?”

I know I sound a little whiney. But I do miss him. 

“Let me check on some things. I’ll talk to you later ok?”

We get off the phone and I stare at the picture for a minute.I grab his hoodie and put it on.I snuggle into it as I fall asleep letting the warmth and scent of Tommy take me to dream land. 


End file.
